Silencio
by Mirely Houndoom
Summary: Sus charlas sobre titanes a veces lo estresaban pero tampoco quería que siempre estuviera en silencio...—RivaillexHanji/ One-Shot Mi primer lemmon hehe a ver que tal... Dense una vuelta! Si les aburre, les devuelvo su dinero!


**¿Que onda mis chiquillos? Estoy feliz porque es mi primer lemmon (escrito en su totalidad).**

**Va para 'la fiebre de sábado por la noche' xD Para todos mis amigos fans de esta pareja que me hacen feliz mi día a día, los amo mucho son como mi familia. Pero hay una personita en especial que se merece esto, aquí la conocemos como ****ShoujoMadness, es mi señora y el día en que le falle acudiré al harakiri (?**

******Bueno, espero les guste y no me culpen si terminan hablando con Manuel o Manuela esta noche xDDD Ok! No me demanden por eso, fue sucio hasta para mi ajaja!**

******DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.  
**

_*Sin linea temporal definida._

**SILENCIO**

Por fin ha llegado la noche, aquel manto frió bordado de estrellas que anunciaba que podrían estar seguros de los titanes, la hora favorita de muchos. Pero había alguien, que a pesar de su seriedad la esperaba con más ansias que cualquiera. A muchos les sorprendía que a el soldado más fuerte de la tierra le gustara dormir tanto.

Creían que esperaba 'ansiosamente' la noche para conciliar el sueño... Nada más alejado de la realidad. A todos les gusta dormir, es uno de esos pequeños placeres gratis de la vida y el lo tenia bien claro. Pero su razón era más deliciosamente placentera…

Llego a su habitación donde, para su fortuna, ya se encontraba la dueña de sus deseos y quien despertaba sus más bajos instintos, casi animales. A veces sin saberlo lo provocaba… O se hacia la inocente, no lo sabia pero le gustaba. Ella estaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de la habitación con un libro en la mano leyendo muy interesada. El entro y ni siquiera lo miro por estar absorta en su lectura, ella se encontraba con el cabello suelto aunque conservaba los lentes, simplemente estaba en el pantalón blanco del uniforme y su típica blusa amarilla.

Cruzo el cuarto y se recargo en la pared para quitarse las botas, también se deshizo de los arneses quedando, al igual que ella, en pantalón y camisa. Se sentó en la cama recargando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama, la miraba fijamente, estaban perdiendo tiempo… Valioso, demasiado valioso tiempo.

Después de unos minutos de lucha interna logro separarse del libro, se levanto de la silla estirándose un poco, entonces lo vio a el, observándola como un lobo mientras caza. Le sonrió levemente y se dirigió a la cama, sin pensarlo 2 veces y es que tampoco necesitaba ordenes o permiso para hacerlo, se monto sobre el quedando sentada sobre su cadera, acaricio sus hombros.

Rivaille no espero más, y sin decir nada comenzó a besar posesivamente el cuello de su compañera, arrancándole leves suspiros, ella pasó sus manos por el cuello del hombre dando así más cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

—Sabes, lo que leía propone una teoría muy interesante sobre porque los titanes…— Levy mordió su cuello un poco más fuerte y luego dio una lamida haciendo que la chica diera un brinquito y una suspiro profundo pero siguió hablando—no pueden moverse de noche, aunque difiero en ciertos puntos porque…— Rivaille levanto la cabeza mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Cállate cuatro ojos— ella estaba a punto de protestar pero Levy hizo una seña con su mano haciendo que se detuviera, levanto sus manos y quito esos 'estorbosos' anteojos. Tomo entre sus manos la cara de la chica y se apodero de su boca, primero en un suave beso que más que eso parecía solo un sutil rose. Subió un poco el ritmo, delineo el labio inferior con su lengua y se adentro empezando con una danza por el dominio mientras acariciaba su rostro. Se separo un poco y mordió su labio superior para luego seguir besándose apasionadamente.

Comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de su chica pero no se la quito, recorrió con sus manos su cintura marcado pequeños círculos con su dedo anular. Metió sus manos por debajo de la tela en sus hombros sacando lentamente la blusa de la mujer, cuando estaba fuera la aventó lejos.

Se levanto un poco, giro y la acostó en la cama, beso de nuevo su cuello, sin delicadeza alguna lamia y chupaba. Bajo y se detuvo un rato con los hombros y clavículas, dejando una marca rojiza. Siguió con su descenso y llego a sus pechos, cubiertos por un sostén negro, su favorito. Lo desabrocho quitándolo lentamente, disfrutando de la hermosa vista.

Tomo con delicadeza su pecho izquierdo comenzando a masajearlo suavemente mientras al derecho lo besaba alrededor, de inmediato sintió los espasmos de la chica. Mordió su pezón y comenzó a juguetear con el, provocándole algunos brinquitos, arqueo su espalda. Le quito el pantalón y con su mano libre masajeo su muslo derecho dándole leves apretones.

Pero algo no andaba bien del todo, se divertía con su boca y su 'amiguito' también se entretenía con cada movimiento de la chica indicando que estaba a su merced, pero sus oídos no escuchaban la dulce melodía de su amor, entonces recordó sus palabras… Esa mujer… Siempre tan 'literal'.

Enmarco una sonrisa de triunfo al recordar uno de los puntos débiles de Hanji, dejo de atender los pechos de su chica y bajo un poco más, rozo su nariz por el abdomen plano que tanto le gustaba ganándose temblores por parte de Zoe. Llego a donde quería, levanto la vista y encontró a Hanji con una expresión serena, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas rojas, algunas gotitas de sudor comenzaban a salir de su frente y eso le encanto.

Tomo con los dientes la braga del mismo color del sostén bajándola un poco, dejando libre lo que el buscaba. Su boca se dirigió a esa zona que el bien sabe que las caricias ahí la volvían loca (bueno, más loca).

Lamio la parte inferior izquierda de su abdomen, cerca del comienzo de su muslo, de inmediato la chica se levanto un poco, el la miro, ella tenia la expresión como si fuera a decir algo pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca, Rivaille comenzó a besar, lamer y succionar esa zona en especifico. El sabía de sobra que ese era un lugar extrañamente sensible en la anatomía de Hanji. Dejo una marca roja dando una última lamida.

Nada, ni una palabra, ni un gemidito audible que elevara su ego de hombre. Normalmente en ese punto Hanji lo hubiera empujado quedando ella arriba y habría hecho 'su magia'. Le hubiera repartido esas caricias que lo llevaban al cielo… Pero al parecer ella se obstinaría un poco más, eso era divertido y hasta excitante (su amiguito se lo afirmaba), si quería jugar le demostraría como hacerlo… Usaría su 'arma secreta' y seria aún más entretenido.

Abrió más las piernas de Hanji dándole acceso libre, las braguitas ya estaban mojadas. '_Lindo'_ pensó, acerco su boca a la intimidad de la chica comenzando a lamer por encima de la tela. Hanji se levanto abruptamente, pero no emitió ningún sonido solo arqueo su espalda y cerro los ojos. Con ese movimiento el sargento se dio por servido.

De un rápido movimiento le quito la última prenda sobre su cuerpo y comenzó con el dulce infierno de Hanji, lamia plácidamente aquel sensible lugar sin piedad alguna, pero aún así no obtenía los resultados deseados. La mujer solo se retorcía, apretaba lo labios y las sabanas.

Entonces supo que tal vez solo por esa única ocasión, ella gano el juego. Tendría que hablarle. Se relamió un poco, disfrutaba de la belleza que tenia frente pero el quería disfrutar de otro tipo de cosas…

—Vamos Hanji, no puedes seguir reprimiéndote, si no me dices que hacer es como si estuviera atado— había levantado la cabeza para mirarla.

—No, tu dijiste que me callara— hizo un puchero. El dio un suspiro pesado.

—Me retracto y no lo volveré hacer, incluso mañana te prometo escuchar el porque los titanes no se mueven en la noche— ella sonrió ampliamente, le hacia feliz que el la escucharía pero también haberle ganado el juego la hacia sonreír —Pero con una condición— subió hasta susurrarle al odio con voz un poco ronca— Esta noche no te calles _nada—_ dijo poniendo énfasis en esa ultima palabra. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y bajo rápidamente para seguir con su trabajo ahí abajo.

Estaba a punto de comenzar pero Hanji lo detuvo, entonces sucedió lo esperado. Le dio un leve empujón quedando ella arriba. Bajo el cierre de su pantalón y era obvio que el bulto ahí dentro estaba más que listo.

Esta vez ella beso su cuello, y fue bajando lentamente mientras su mano se ocupaba de masajear la intimidad del sargento, eso provocaba algunos gruñidos bajos. Se detuvo a delinear con sus labios y lengua el marcado torso de su amado.

Le dio un pequeño beso a un lado del ombligo y cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar a juguetear con su boca y el miembro de el, fue de nuevo acostada.

—Ya no Zoe… Ya no— acerco su rostro al de ella comenzando con un feroz beso, el se saco el pantalón y el bóxer quedando, al fin, los 2 desnudos. La beso un poco más, sin ningún pudor.

Mientras jugaban con sus labios Hanji empezó a mover un poco las caderas haciendo a Rivaille temblar y simplemente ya no pudo esperar más. El abrió las piernas de la chica y lentamente se introdujo en ella, una vez dentro comenzó con las estocadas. Al principio eran lentas y profundas, los suspiros de ambos eran más audibles. Comenzó a subir la velocidad, Hanji también empezó a moverse llegando juntos a un armonioso compas.

Pero no solo el tendría el liderato, de nuevo Hanji tomo el control que dando arriba. Saltaba y gemía, sus manos recargadas en el fuerte y sudado pecho de Rivaille, ya le había dejado algunas marcas de rasguños. Levy solo gruñía y suspiraba, movía la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Entonces supo que pronto llegarían al final.

El se puso arriba esta vez, no dejaría que ella terminara el juego, _su_ juego. Tal vez ganó la ronda anterior pero esta era suya. Se acerco al cuello de la mujer comenzando a lamerlo como si de eso dependiera su vida mientras las estocadas no bajaban la velocidad.

—Di mi nombre— le dijo entrecortado al oído.

—Rivaille… Sargento— Obedeció sin rechistar.

—Bien…— sonrió de lado y de algún modo 'sobre-humano' comenzó a dar estocadas más rápidas y más fuertes teniendo como consecuencia gemidos de Hanji, sin ninguna intención de ocultarlos.

Sintió como su miembro era apretado y su amada soltaba un gemido fuerte y algo cansado, entonces vino el suyo, se vino dentro de ella pero poco importaba. La miro a la cara, con esa expresión extasiada la beso. Sus respiraciones agitadas se acompañaban mutuamente, salió de ella y se recostó a su lado abrazándola, quedando frente a frente.

—Que quede claro que no me gusta que estés en silencio… Al menos que sea algo sobre titanes— le quito el cabello que tenia sobre la frente sonriéndole, tomo una sabana y los tapo a ambos.

—Para ser tan pequeño eres bastante prepotente— Rio un poco, se estiro para apagar la vela.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los rayos de sol le daban directo en la cara… ¿Rayos de sol? ¡Diablos! Era tarde, intento levantarse pero unos fuertes brazos la tenían abrazada por la cintura. Se dio vuelta para mirar el pacifico rostro de Rivaille. Casi nunca se quedaban en la habitación en la que intimaron, normalmente escapaban a sus respectivos cuartos después de la acción.

Entonces recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior y soltó una risita.

—¿De que te ríes cegatona?— Rivaille aún mantenía los ojos cerrados pero ya tenia el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un pervertirijillo— y volvió a reír ganándose un bufido por parte del sargento.

No era un pervertido… Tal vez lo era, pero ella lo provocaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir un rato más junto a su loca.

—Oye, ya es tarde. Deberíamos ir…— Dijo Hanji un poco apurada.

—No me interesa…

—Erwin va a enojarse…— Dicho eso, Rivaille se levanto rápidamente seguido por Hanji. No querían verlo molesto, es casi como el diablo.

Se vistieron y salieron juntos de la habitación, debían llegar por direcciones diferentes, eso les aconsejo Erwin para que nadie más descubriera su relación, el era el único que lo sabía… Y no fue por gusto propio.

Le ayudaba con su relación a pesar de que ya era suficiente con el hecho de que los descubrió 'comiéndose' en los comedores a plena luz del día y no dijo nada a nadie. Aunque no les quitaba el titulo de 'pervertidos' a ambos.

Antes de irse Rivaille le dio un beso en los labios, Hanji rio un poco y se fue saltando muy contenta.

—Recuerda, me debes una charla sobre titanes—le grito antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo, le guiño un ojo y se fue caminando alegremente.

El solo sonrió, aún se preguntaba como termino vuelto loco por esa loca (irónico ¿eh?) pero era increíble, al fin se sentía 'vivo'. Luego se dio una palmada en la frente, Erwin los regañaría, todos esos chupetones en el cuello de Hanji no pasarían desapercibidos. Siguió con su serenidad de siempre, ya vería como se las arreglaba para encubrir las huellas de su amor, no importaba si Erwin se daba cuenta, con lo tarde que iba de igual modo seria reprendido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No se me ocurrió ningún otro final! **

**Y para quien diga que le temo a Erwin... Pues la verdad si pero creo que si los descubre los apoyaría. **

**Otra cosa, ya tengo el borrador de la historia en la que contare como los encontró en la cocina, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo suba.**

**Déjame**** un review si me lo merezco, si no, déjame un review porque perdiste tu tiempo!**


End file.
